Traditions
by Miss-Janine
Summary: COMPLETE! House likes traditions more then he shows. Which tradition though? Read and find out! Slightly slash HouseWilson.


**Authors Note**: This is my very first fic. I hope you enjoy it!

I know it's already been St. Patrick's Day, but I couldn't resist, mate.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House, or Wilson and the rest I mentioned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Traditions **

When House woke up he was excited, which was kind of creepy since House was only happy when there was something _very _good he could benefit from. And even then he was slightly happy and not excited. He got out from bed and did his morning routine. When he came out of the bathroom he searched his favourite pair of jeans that had a green symbol on his back pocket. Then he got a black tight T-shirt and put it on. He grabbed his cane and walked to the kitchen where he made some coffee. When he was ready to go, he grabbed his leather jacket and his cool sunglasses, and went outside.

Wilson was at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital at 8:30 (no big surprise there) and started working through a big pile of cases. He wanted to be there earlier so he could do some work done before House came. How wrong he was...

House parked his awesome bike close to the entrance before walking inside. He grinned when he saw what the time was. '_Perfect! 8:45, time enough to have some fun before work... No, to let the ducklings work._' He thought to himself, he grinned even wider. House walked to the elevator and pushed the button with his cane. When he walked into the conference room Chase looked up to see who it was. He was shocked when he saw it was House. House _never_ came in early, he always came in around 10 o'clock and if he pushed it a little bit, 10:30.

However, he was wise enough not to ask. He didn't know if House was a morning person but he decided he was not the one to find out so he turned his attention back to his crossword puzzle.

House walked to the coffee machine but turned around when he saw there was none. "Why isn't there coffee?" House asked at Chase. Chase was about to answer he never made the coffee when Cameron suddenly came in; looking rushed "I'm so sorry. I overslept and..." she trailed of when she saw House. He arched his eyebrow. "You are late." He stated. "I'm sorry, it'll never-" "Yeah yeah, don't care. There is no coffee, go make some." He cut her off. Cameron blinked but took off her coat and started at the coffee. House, who had sat down and was twirling his cane suddenly stood up. "Just remembered, don't like yours, I'll be in Wilson's office. He already has coffee." He walked out the room. He stuck his head back. "Oh yeah, if Foreman decides to show up, tell him he can do my clinic duty." He said before walking off. Cameron looked at Chase who just shrugged in response.

House walked in without knocking, as he always did, and wasn't surprised at all when he saw Wilson working. "Morning House" Wilson said without looking up. "Just a moment, I'm almost done with this." House completely ignored Wilson and walked to his coffee machine. "What..? Did you suddenly all decide 'let's play a prank, or something, on House and not make coffee?'". Wilson looked up at House, who had an empty coffee pot in hand, pretending to be annoyed. Then he looked at the clock. Wilson blinked; then again, it was almost 9 o'clock. '_What is House doing here this early?_' He voiced his question. House didn't answer, he only grinned. Wilson decided this wasn't a good sign. "I wanted to get something done before Cuddy finds out I'm actually here." House said. "What work?" Wilson asked surprised. "Not gonna tell you. You'll find out soon enough." He said with a wink, Wilson groaned.

Later, at lunchtime Wilson walked to House's office, but didn't found him there. He walked to the conference room and found him there, he figured his team were running some tests or in the Clinic. He walked in, but before Wilson could say something House pointed to his cane, which still was hung at the whiteboard. Wilson walked to it grabbed his cane and handed it back to House, who took it without saying a word. House stood up, and walked a bit. "Is it bothering much?" Wilson asked concerned. House pulled out his Vicodin bottle and dry-swallowed one. "It always bothers." He said in a tone that said he didn't want to talk about anymore, Wilson nodded. '_He really felt sorry for House but he knew House didn't want pity, especially from someone who really knew him, like he did._'

House walked to Wilson and suddenly whacked him in the shins with his cane. "Ouch! What was that for!?" he asked annoyed, looking at House. "You're not wearing something with green." He said simply. "So? What has that to do with me and you hitting me?" He asked. Cameron, Foreman and Chase came in at that moment. They looked at House, who was smirking, and at Wilson who had sat down in a chair and was now rubbing his hurt shins. "What happened?" Foreman asked. "House hit me because I'm not wearing something green." He said, still somewhat annoyed. While Wilson was explaining House had subtly walked to where the ducklings were standing. Suddenly he hit Chase against his shins. "What..?!? What'd you do that for?" Chase asked. "Same reason as to why I did with Wilson." House said with a grin. They all stared him, Chase and Wilson sitting on a chair with a painful expression. "What is the date today?" House asked. "March 17th, so what?" Cameron answered. "Why green, not red?" House asked, like he was asking it of 5-years old. "Green is the colour of the Irish." Foreman answered. "Yes! And today it is 17 March, what does that tell you?" "It's St. Patrick's Day." Cameron said, "Correct, which gives me the right to hit you since you're not wearing green." House smirked.

He turned to Chase "That you're not wearing green is a plus for me, but I really expected you to know." he said in mock disappointment. "Since you're British." House said with a wave of his hand. "I'm not British! I'm Australian!!" "You put the Queen on your money, you're British." House stated and then walked out. He pocked his head back "You gonna buy me lunch or what, Wilson?" he said before walking off again.

When Wilson caught up with House he was almost at the elevator. "I didn't know you knew the Irish tradition? Oh wait! Anything to annoy someone, right?" Wilson looked at House "I'm even surprised that you join in, in such a thing. I thought you hated such things." House pretended to look hurt "Aww Jimmy, didn't know you thought of me that way. As if I would shut out the world and it's very old traditions." Wilson gave him a look. "Okay, okay. So maybe I don't like all the old traditions. But there a few which I don't mind, and some of them I even like." House said with a smile. Wilson felt his heart skip a beat.

A Few Months Later (Christmas)

Wilson walked to House's office, he was still confused about House's comment about traditions. He pushed it to the back of his head as he reached the conference room. He entered and saw House swirling his cane, looking absently. "Hey, where is your team?" They hadn't a patient for a couple of weeks now. "House...? Are you listening?" House stopped his twirling and looked up. "Sorry Jimmy, I was... just thinking. I believe Cameron and Foreman are doing their Clinic duty and Chase is doing mine." Wilson rolled his eyes. '_He keeps calling me 'Jimmy', not Wilson.' _"Are you still coming to lunch?" House grinned "Of course, bit rude to reject offered food." Wilson just chuckled. House stood up and dumped his coffee mug at the sink and followed Wilson to the door. "Wait a minute." Wilson stopped and turned around to find himself only a few inches apart from House. "I just remembered. You know what I said about traditions?" The conversation replayed itself in Wilson's mind. "Yeah, there are a few you don't mind and some of them you even like." House nodded, and then he looked at the ceiling. Wilson looked up to see what House was looking at, and saw mistletoe. He just kept staring at the mistletoe. Wilson looked back at House's face. House slowly came closer until their faces almost touched. Wilson felt his warm breath on his lips, he shuddered. House smiled. House brushed his lips lightly over Wilson's. He closed eyes and breathed in House's smell, his aftershave and something that was entirely House. It smells good. He opened his eyes again and saw House staring at him with a questioning look in his eyes. Wilson nodded slightly, you could hardly see, but House saw it nonetheless. He pushed his lips against Wilson's and put his arm around his waist. After a hesitation Wilson put his arms around House's neck. House licked Wilson's bottom lip, asking for permission, who answered by opening his mouth more. They stood there for a while, kissing each other. After a while they had to break apart because they needed oxygen. House rested his forehead against Wilson's. "This is one tradition I like." House whispered. Wilson chuckled "This is a tradition I could get used to. Way better than hitting people just because they're not wearing some colour." This time House chuckled. He kissed Wilson one more time before he said "Come on Jimmy, I'm hungry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R PLEASE!!!!!

Go easy on me, my first fic. But please tell me what you think.


End file.
